Y que si es Navidad
by delta2007
Summary: En navidad siempre nos cuestionamos sobre nuestras acciones y la de los demas, por que la celebramos, hay motivos, esas son las preguntas que se hace Hinata.Encontrara el motivo para celebrarla dedicado a una amiga.


**Esta historia esta dedicada a " María" espero haber sido de ayudado al escucharte amiga, como te prometí subí un segundo capitulo de Mientras cae la Nieve, y espero que te guste, esta historia la escribí con las bases que me indicaste, así que espero que te guste, así como a todo aquel que le dedique unos minutos de su tiempo.**

**Tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero si no lo subo en este momento ya no lo subí.**

**Bueno a lo que va Kishimoto es dueño absoluto de todo Naruto yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer una que otra historia con ellos.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten.**

**Y QUE SI ES NAVIDAD**

Por que la gente se alegra en navidad, por que son felices, aun sabiendo que hay personas que no tienen que comer, o están sufriendo, por que…

Por que yo no soy feliz en estas fechas…

Tal vez por que yo sea unas de tantas personas que en navidad lo ven como otra fecha nada especial, nada importante.

Y que si es navidad…acaso eso cambia algo.

Hay días en que pienso de este modo, a pesar de ser alguien joven tan solo veintidós años, pareciera que por mi modo de pensar sea más grande.

Y por que, que me ha hecho pensar de este modo.

Para empezar el hecho de vivir sola, para mí familia no soy nada más que una vergüenza, no lleno sus expectativas, siempre criticada y juzgada, cualquier cosa que realice nunca será demasiado buena para ellos.

Así que en cuanto pude deje mi hogar y comencé una nueva vida, teniendo esperanza de que fuera mejor de la que tenía, un pequeño departamento seria el inicio de todo, y un trabajo en una tienda como vendedora.

Parecía que todo seria diferente.

Pero el tiempo pasa y no es así.

A duras penas puedo sacar dinero para sobrevivir, el ambiente de la tienda es pesado, y siempre debo sonreír, aguantando todos los desplantes de las personas, como alguien puede creerse superior solo por un trabajo, la gente solo mide a la gente de acuerdo a su nivel cultural, socioeconómico u otro factor que indique poder sobre alguien mas.

Eso me llena de tristeza, pues parece que no salgo del círculo vicioso del cual crecí.

Y mi vida se va de la casa al trabajo y viceversa.

Tal vez en realidad yo sea la que esta mal, tal vez hay algo que yo no este asiendo bien.

Miles de pensamientos negativos caen en mi mente sin parar.

Como no hay nadie esperando en mi casa siempre tomo dobles turnos con la esperanza de poder pagar la renta del mes sin atraso.

En esta ciudad tan gris, llevada por el deseo de las personas es como trato de vivir, en mi caso no deseo vivir haciendo sufrir a alguien mas, solo deseo ser feliz, solamente eso.

He pasado navidades solas, así que lo veo como cualquier día, la verdad no tengo que celebrar, así me siento sin darme cuenta he perdido las esperanzas.

Recuerdo en un principio que me emocionaba la idea de poder ver la nieve alguna vez, pero en esta ciudad nunca ha nevado, así que es tonto de mi parte el pensar algo así.

Ahora parezco mas una maquina que solo se mueve por lo que se que tengo que hacer, nada mas por eso.

Pero estamos a unos días de Navidad y que con eso, esta semana ha sido la peor de todas, parece que todo lo malo me estuviera pasando a mi.

Me llego una orden de pague pronto o será desalojado, no he podido cubrir el resto de la renta y comienza a crecer la deuda.

He estado llegando tarde por que frío que ha comenzado a hacer y el hecho de que estoy llegando demasiado tarde no me ha permitido dormir mucho.

Los clientes cada vez se han vuelto más groseros y no creo ayudar mucho.

El trabajo se multiplica por las compras de último momento y me siento desfallecer.

De verdad soy yo la que ha hecho algo malo, seré yo la que cause todo esto, la verdad cada vez me deprimo y caigo más en esta oscuridad.

Siguen pasando los días y solo escucho sobre que regalo recibirán, lo que comerán, quien asistirá cosas relacionadas a la fecha.

Solo suspiro resignada tal vez este año no pase.

Pero creo que en el fondo de mi corazón deseo creer en la navidad, pero no la que venden en la televisión, creer en la verdadera navidad.

Así paso mi tiempo libre.

Pero creo que la prueba de que tal vez si existen los milagros haya llegado a mi.

Hace una semana llevaba unas cajas muy pesadas, no se por que siempre me dan ese tipo de trabajos, tal ves sea por que yo lo permito, pero en fin, es normal para un empleado hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero como siempre arruino todo.

Al alzar las cajas estas se rompen dejando caer su contenido.

Siento como mis mejillas se tornan rojas por la vergüenza, mientras siento la mirada de la gente tras de mi acompañadas de risas.

Por que la gente es cruel a veces.

Era demasiado para mi, y sin evitarlo mis lagrimas caen desesperadamente por mis mejillas, el largo de mi cabello enredado cubre parte de mi rostro.

En verdad soy patética por que solo puedo hacer eso.

Pero alguien esta levantando las cosas del suelo.

Miro que se trata de un joven, un chico de rubia cabellera, le miro sorprendida, mientras observo una mirada de furia en el.

Por que esta molesto.

Pero sigo ahí parada como una idiota sin poder hacer nada.

Por que.

El chico me mira fijamente y me sonríe, aquello me pone aun mas en trance, no recuerdo que alguien me haya mirado de aquella forma, no es una mirada de burla ni de lastima, me sonríe como una persona lo hace ante otra.

En verdad había olvidado aquel sentimiento, me había perdido y olvidado que yo también soy una persona.

El me pregunta donde van las cosas y solo le indico donde hacerlo, sigo sin poder hacer mas, y nuevamente sonríe con mayor fuerza.

-No te preocupes a veces todos tenemos malos días, pero no debes dejarte llevar por eso – me decía con una cara tan linda mientras se alejaba llevado por sus amigos.

Así solo le mire alejarse no pude decir nada.

Como es posible que un simple comentario pueda reconfortar tu alma, como algo así puede alegrarte el día y darte motivos de seguir.

Aun así seguían molestándome los comentarios de la navidad, tal vez por que sabía que no había nadie esperando por mí, ni se preocupara por que llegara tarde.

Pero a pesar de mis malos días el hecho de saber que aquel chico siempre fuera a la tienda a comprar ramen instantáneo me daba esperanza, algo que creía había perdido.

Ese chico siempre estaba ahí, siempre me pedía indicaciones a veces iba solo otras veces con algún amigo desesperado por la lentitud con la que el rubio escogía su ramen.

Pareciera que su vida dependiera de ello.

No podía evitar mirarle, aun de lejos por que, que me estaba pasando, aquel chico se estaba volviendo una obsesión, acaso quería aferrarse a aquella persona que le hacia recordar lo que en un tiempo fue.

No sabía si eso era amor o una obsesión pero mientras pudiera verle no importaba.

Pero mis esperanzas volvieron a caer cuando una vez llego con una chica que le colgaba del brazo, sentí morirme y fue cuando comprendí que sin darme cuenta, en tan poco tiempo y con las pocas veces que le vi me había enamorado.

Que triste, el seguramente solo es amable por que así es el, no había mas motivo que ese, por que había soñado que alguien la amaría por lo que es, una chica rara y oscura.

Así que llore amargamente encogida en aquel pasillo, no me importaba que alguien me viera, no me importaba nada, de todos modos la gente en cuanto ve a alguien sufrir lo que hace es darse la vuelta y evitar el problema.

Sentí una calida mano sobre mi cabeza, alanzarla me percate de que era aquel chico por el cual lloraba el cual se sentaba para estar a mi altura.

-Por que lloras – preguntaba con tristeza.

Por que era tan amable, si no lo fuera seguramente no estaría llorando en aquel momento, pero tampoco estaría sintiendo todos estos sentimientos que me hacen sentir viva.

-Entiendo que no me lo quieras decir, pero creo que te va mejor el sonreír – me decía con esa sonrisa que me derretía, pero no entendía por que hacia eso, si el tenia a una linda chica a su lado, acaso se estaba burlando de mí.

-Si sigues siendo tan amable tu novia se va a enojar contigo – trate de no sonar muy enojada pero creo que no funciono, ya que me miro sorprendido.

El comenzó a reír y solo me trajo más tristeza por que se estaba burlando de mí.

-Perdón, perdón no era mi intención reírme pero creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo no tengo novia, seguramente me viste con mi mejor amiga, ella me pidió que le ayudara a comprar algo para su novio.

Me sentía como una tonta, por que había sentido celos infundados y con que derecho solo encogí la cabeza escondiéndola entre las piernas. Ahora el sabia de lo que sentía y seguramente dejaría de venir.

-Sabes me alegra saber que llegaste a sentir celos –

Que fue lo que dijo, estaba feliz por que.

Le mire sorprendida mientras veía que en su rostro se dibuja un leve sonrojo, claro nada comparado a los que yo tenia, el sonreía mientras sentía aquella mirada penetrante que hacia que me perdiera por completo.

-Yo siempre te veía, llevo mucho tiempo viniendo a esta tienda, pero nunca he tenido el valor de hablarte, hasta aquella vez de las cajas en que tuve la oportunidad, así que aprovechaba cada momento que tenia para venir a verte, se que es algo atrevido de mi parte pero es lo que siento, tenia miedo de tu reacción pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que llegaras a sentir celos…y eso de verdad me hace feliz.

Mi rostro se cubre por completo de un color rojo, mientras agacho nuevamente la cabeza y vuelvo a llorar.

Estoy feliz, estoy tan feliz.

Tímidamente tomo tu mano y la aprieto con fuerza, sigo sin poder decir mucho, no se que decir, pero espero que al hacer esto pueda trasmitir lo que siento.

Siento con fuerza tu apretón y me hace feliz.

-Sabes…yo siempre paso las navidades solas…si no te importa…te gustaría…quisieras…pasarlas conmigo.

Había escuchado bien, el quería pasar la navidad conmigo, tenia que responder, tenia que hacerlo tenia que avanzar o seguir en aquella oscuridad que me envolvía.

Asentí con la cabeza no fue mucho pero creo que es un avance.

El salto como loco, mientras se alejaba.

-Espérame entonces pasare por ti lo prometo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa, ahora veía mejor a aquel chico, quien se había convertido en una luz a seguir para mí.

Por primera vez, deseaba que llegara pronto la navidad.

Así que me esmere en arreglarme para ese día, quería de verdad parecerle bonita y escuchar de sus labios que lo era.

Aquella noche de verdad hacia mucho frío, pero al salir la sorpresa que me lleve, había nevado todo estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve, era real y estaba fría.

Con aquella hermosa vista espere pacientemente a que llegara Naruto, y sin darme cuenta la media noche había llegado.

-Creo que me ilusiones demasiado-Me disponía a marcharme cuando a lo lejos veo una figura que se acerca.

Naruto se movía con dificultad mientras y cae pesadamente sobre la nieve, al verlo siento como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi, llego hasta el y lo veo todo golpeo y la ropa hecha jirones.

-S-Siento…llegar…tarde…pero se me cruzaron unos tipos…me quitaron el dinero…pero no me quitaron algo de sumo valor.

No entendía muy bien a que se refería, por que a pesar de estar todo herido seguía sonriendo, en verdad no lo entendía hasta que vi algo que me mostró entre sus manos.

Un anillo.

Mi rostro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de aquello.

-¡Cuando te dije que quería pasar la navidad contigo no me refería solo a esta, quiero pasar el resto de las navidades que viva junto a ti¡

Por que este chico seguía sorprendiéndome, como es que lograba hacerme tan feliz con tan solo unas palabras y como es que estaba aceptándolo tan solo de conocerlo de unos días.

Tome su anillo en señal de aceptación.

De verdad que soy una llorona, pues de nuevo las lagrimas salen sin que pueda evitarlo mientras el me acerca a su rostro y deposita un beso que me deja sin respiración.

-Es navidad – le dije con dificultad.

-Y que si es navidad, aun nos quedan muchas por compartir –Me sonríe mientras vuelve a besarme con mas pasión mientras siento que sus brazos me rodean y a lo lejos las campanadas resuenan anunciando otro día.

**Con esto me despido Amiga espero que te haya gustado, recuerda que cuentas conmigo en lo que pueda ayudarte, de verdad en mi tienes una amiga y espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado trate de hacerla como me pediste.**

**También a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerla se los agradezco.**

**Nos vemos el año que viene.**


End file.
